


Stacked Odds

by trascendenza



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"I see your Cylon toast and raise you a Dalek cookie," Leslie said, tossing it into the center of the table.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stacked Odds

"I see your Cylon toast and raise you a Dalek cookie," Leslie said, tossing it into the center of the table. Sheldon reached out and stacked it on top of the pile of cookies he'd aligned in a perfect tower right next to the stack of toast.

Sheldon looked at Leslie, his eyes narrowed, as if he were trying to extrapolate her methodology via visual examination.

She smirked, a competitive gleam in her eyes. She jerked her chin toward the pot. "Your move."

"This is a game of strategy," Sheldon said, continually shifting his gaze from his cards to the pot to Leslie's face in a repeating circuit. "I will not be hurried into making a foolhardy decision."

"You're right," she said, droll. "You'll go ahead and make the foolhardy decision no matter how long you have."

"I resent your -- that's not -- your ability to formulate a hypothesis is fla--" His face twitched and he inhaled sharply through his nose. "I thought we had agreed to forgo the ridiculous social convention of needling the opponent for this round."

"Trust me," she said, leaning back against the seat cushion and settling in, as if for a night of good TV. "If I'm needling you, you'll know it."

His face trembled as he looked at her, increasing in intensity as she continued to stare at him. Finally, after a few moments, she smiled and leaned forward, holding her hands out.

"Fold," he said in a choked voice, handing over his cards.

"Good decision," she said, angling her arm and scooping the pot towards her in one victorious sweep.


End file.
